Taking Care of the Chibi Nations
by xXSolaine-GirlXx
Summary: The Nations are taking care of their little colonies however it's easier said than done. Read on how taking care of hyper, little chibi-colonies can sometimes be more tiring than running a country or fighting in a war.


"England! Hurry up! I have to go and play with Canada!" America ordered, tugging at England's left hand because his right hand is busy holding a picnic basket.

"Canada is not going anywhere so calm down, young lad" England told his colony, trying to not lose his balance and fall.

"As the hero, I have to be there first, I can't let my sidekick be first for anything" America whined, tugging at England's hand.

England looked to where his other colonies were, when they arrived at the picnic area they all took off except for America who wanted to make sure that England wouldn't skip out on the picnic and abandon them there (which would never happen, America is just being paranoid).

He never should have agreed to the picnic, Francis called him telling him that Canada was missing America and that it would be good for the two to bond again. Normally, Arthur would just hang up and go buy another toy for his little colony but America did seem a bit less energetic than usual and thinking that he would be fine if he just avoided France for the entire picnic.

England sighed as he followed America to a familiar picnic spot under a huge tree where the other countries with their colonies were already waiting for them and enjoying the day.

England smiled as his colony finally let go of his hand and ran to the other countries and colonies. England soon followed then set up the picnic blanket and some of the food, making everything neat and orderly before getting out a book and reading.

America ran over to Canada who was busy eating pancakes (again). "Hey Canada! Let's play ball!" America exclaimed, tugging Canada's hand and trying to get him to stop eating his pancakes.

"America! I can't!" Canada answered, trying to balance not spilling his plate of pancakes and shaking his brother off of him. Canada looked up to France, who was sitting next to him and reading one of his adult novels, and hoped that his papa would rescue him from America.

"You can play with America" France said, completely absorbed in his book.

"But papa, I don't wan-"

"You heard the man, let's go" America declared, cutting Canada off and dragging him to an area of the park where the other Chibi Nations (colonies) were in a circle and playing ball. Canada sighed dejectedly as he decided it would be less tiring to just follow America than to try and argue with him.

America and Canada approached their fellow colonies as they were taking turns kicking the ball and then chasing after it. America then ran towards the circle and took a place there, waving at Canada and gesturing for him to stand next to him.

"C'mon Canada! Don't just stand there!" America shouted, running to Canada then dragging him next to him in the circle. Canada found himself between his brother and another colony that has light-brown hair, wearing a dress and has a very weird curl on top of his head.

"_Ciao, _I'm Italy, I'm being taken cared by Mr. Austria and Ms. Hungary, and you are?" Italy asked, giving him a bright smile he then gave the ball to Canada.

"I-I'm Canada" Canada answered quietly, kicking the ball to an Asian colony who proceeded to kick the ball to another colony and the game continued. "Nice to meet you Canada! Ve~" Italy said, smiling happily then kicked the ball and continued on playing.

Canada recognized only a few colonies; namely America , Seychelles and Italy. Canada preferred eating pancakes and helping France cook than socializing and playing with the other colonies. Not because he was shy, okay maybe a bit but mostly because they tend to ignore him and mistake him for his brother which then usually erupts into misunderstandings and arguments.

The game lasted for half an hour before the older countries called their colonies for lunch. Germany got his ball back while the other Chibi colonies ran to their older siblings.

"_Mon Die, _What happened out there? You barely talked to the other kids" France told Canada as he prepared the pancakes and maple syrup for Canada and a few sandwiches for Seychelles. Canada just said nothing and just ate his pancakes overflowing with maple syrup.

Seychelles just grabbed her sandwiches and ate them in a hurry. "Slow down, why are you in such a hurry?" France asked as he noticed his other colony wolfing down sandwiches like her life depended on it.

"Sorry papa, I just wanna continue playing" Seychelles answered happily. France smiled then answered "Alright, as long as you play nice and bring Canada with you".

"N-no thanks papa" Canada quietly said, not looking at either of them and just continued eating his pancakes. France sighed as he noticed how shy his little Cana-chan was being. In no time at all, Seychelles finished her lunch then ran to continue playing.

"Iggy! Iggy! Can we eat with Cana-chan and France?" America asked with big puppy dog eyes. England sighed in annoyance and grimaced at the thought of eating with the French frog but the look on his colonies face made him break.

"Oh alright, lad" England replied, he then started to fix their picnic area so that they can move next to France's spot. "Well? Aren't you going to help me, lad?" he asked his colony who was just staring at him with wide eyes.

"Nah! You can handle it, right Iggy?" America answered, not giving England time to reply or to scold him, he ran to where Canada and France were. England could clearly see America tackling Canada to the ground and hugging (squeezing) the life out of him. England smiled a bit before continuing on cleaning their picnic area and then walking over to where France and his colony were having their picnic.

"_Bonjour l'Angleterre~ _what brings you here?" France asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. England immediately glared at him in disgust and hitting him on the head with his own book.

"Shut the bloody hell up, Frog! I'm doing this only because I'm not as selfish as you and want to see my colony happy" England explained, sitting down 5 feet from France and trying his best to ignore the said nation. "Besides, at least America and my other colonies are having fun and I actually care for them! You're just letting little Canada be by himself all the time" England continued.

"_Mon cher, _I do care about my little Cana-chan" France answered. "He's a good child, he's polite, humble, brave in ways you can't even imagine and he respects me" he continued looking a bit smug.

"Are you bloody saying that I don't care about my colony?" Arthur demanded, glaring at the French.

"No, you are misunderstanding me; I'm saying that I'm a better parent than you" France stated simply. England just wanted punch that smug look off of his face but for the sake of his colony and sanity, he just decided that cursing at the French was the safer thing to do.

Meanwhile, America and Canada were staring at their caretakers with interest until America realized he was on top and currently suffocating his little brother.

"You need more friends, so let's go!" America announced, grabbing Canada's hand he dragged him to who knows where.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I dunno know…I know! There's this really quiet kid that also doesn't like to play with me and the other colonies, you two have so much in common, therefore; you two will be great friends!" America explained, continuing on dragging Canada to another picnic area of a certain Asian family.

As they got nearer to the family, they both can easily see China with a panda on his head and his little siblings.

America explained that they were Japan (who was sketching something in a sketchpad), Taiwan (who was making a flower chain), Hong Kong (who was playing with a firecracker), South and North Korea (who were happily playing ball), Vietnam (who was calmly drinking tea) and Macau (who was playing cards with himself).

"That's about every one of China's colonies, and that's China! The one that's drinking tea with the panda!" America continued pointing at the taller nation who was calmly drinking tea.

America then let go off Canada's hand and ran to China, Canada was about to sneak away when he heard his brother call out his name. "Yoo-hoo! Canada! Come here!" America shouted happily waving his hands and jumping.

China looked at Canada and smiled then motioned for him to come over. There was no choice, if he pretends to ignore him, that would be rude and his papa raised him to be polite and nice so he had no choice but to go over there and meet China and his colonies. 'Why do I get noticed when I don't want to be noticed' Canada thought before walking to the Asian family.

"H-Hi mister Ch-china" Canada shyly greeted, looking at the ground.

"_Ni hao, _Just call me China no need for the whole 'mister' business, aru" China answered smiling at the small colony. "You must be Canada, France is always bragging that his colonies are cute; you must be one of his colonies and you certainly are cute, aru!" China continued, scooping up the Chibi colony in his arms, he then tightly hugged Canada.

America then ran to South Korea and asked if he can join their game of ball. "Sure! Da-ze~" South happily replied but North didn't seem happy about it but continued to play ball with them.

"So, He's your brother?" South asked pointing at Canada who was currently being squeezed to death by China.

"Yup! But he's my half-brother" America answered kicking the ball to North Korea, North just said nothing as he kicked the ball to his twin brother.

"You two look alike! Da-ze~" South exclaimed he then accidentally kicked the ball a little too hard, causing it to fly and land on Japan's head.

"Aiya! North and South Korea come here this instant, aru!" China ordered, standing up (and putting down Canada) he went to Japan to inspect the damage the ball did to his little brother. China checked Japan's head and noticed that the worst damage was a small bump forming. China sighed in relief that he didn't see any blood and went to go find some bandages.

Once China found some bandages, he went and fixed Japan's bump. North and South Korea slowly came forward to China and both mumbled out an apology, "Sorry" they quietly said.

"Don't say sorry to me! Say sorry to your big brother, aru!" China said, looking at them both sternly. They both mumbled out an apology but China wasn't done yet. "Aiya! I didn't raise you two to be disrespectful; I want both of you to _properly_ apologize to your big brother, aru" China said sternly.

North and South Korea both apologized properly and Japan nodded meaning that he forgave the two of them. While China was busy fussing over his colonies, America sneakily got the ball and walked to his brother.

Not one of the Asian nations saw the two colonies walk away with South Korea's ball because they were all humorously looking at China fussing over Japan and giving stern warnings to the two Korea's. After about half an hour later, they were all sitting down and eating China's cooking, chatting away and/or playing with China's pandas.

"I'm hungry! Can I please have some food?" Taiwan asked giving China her puppy dog eyes. "Of course, aru, here have some rice" China happily gave a bowl of rice to Taiwan who proceeded to eat it energetically.

"Aiya! Don't rush eating, I know I thought you better than this" China said, grabbing a towel he started to wipe some rice on Taiwan's face when suddenly-

_BOOM!_

A firecracker exploded from the rice bowl, Taiwan and China didn't get hurt but only got rice and dirt all over them.

China willed himself not to demand who did this but to just get himself and Taiwan clean; for now. Once he did the best that he can to clean both Taiwan and himself, he looked at Hong Kong who was secretly putting another firecracker on one of Japan's sketchpads.

"Ahem!" China coughed standing behind the small colony.

Hong Kong nervously turned around and looked up at his big brother 'When did big brother become so tall?' Hong Kong thought. He tried to hide the firecracker but China quickly got it and held it up higher so that Hong Kong couldn't snatch it back.

"Where you the one that put the firecracker in the rice bowl, aru?" China asked but he already knew the answer, Hong Kong nodded guiltily looking down.

"Where do you even get the firecrackers, aru?" China asked, China knows that Hong Kong has a problem with firecrackers but every time China throws out the firecrackers, Hong Kong always manages to get brand new firecrackers at the end of the day. Hong Kong said nothing and just continued to look down.

"You know what to do" China said, looking at him expectedly. Hong Kong slowly went to Taiwan and mumbled out an apology. China sighed knowing that that's the most he's going to get from the small nation.

China sighed as he and his little colonies continue their picnic.

* * *

"Kesese" Prussia laughed as he saw his little brother playing with little Italy. Honestly, who would have thought that Austria isn't that bad at raising kids 'cause next to his baby brother, Germany, Italy was just the cutest colony to join the picnic. He has a brother who would've been also cute if he wasn't scowling, glaring or cursing (seriously, what kid can curse!?).

"Yo Spain, You're colony would've been cuter if he wasn't such a sour puss, the awesome me normally doesn't give advice but since you're a friend, yeah" Prussia said smirking at one of his friends.

Spain sighed then smiled at his friend, He was always giving advice about how his little Roma-chan should behave but his answer was also the same. "No, amigo, I appreciate it but no" he replied.

Prussia shrugged then continued looking at Italy and Germany who were trying to catch squirrels.

While with Italy and Germany, Italy got his thumb bitten by a squirrel. Italy then started sniffling and crying. "Germany! My thumb's bleeding" Italy cried out holding out his thumb to Germany.

Germany had a worried look on his face; He carefully dragged Italy to where Austria and Hungary were having a picnic. Germany hated that he was going to disturb them but he what he hated more was to see his beloved friend hurt and crying.

"Ms. Hungary, Italy got bitten by a squirrel" Germany said holding out Italy's hand.

Hungary gave 'tsk' noise before getting Italy's small hand and putting a Band-Aid on the wound. "Italy, how many times have I told you to not play with animals outside Mr. Austria's home?" Hungary asked, even though it was rhetorical Italy mumbled out an 'eight' before sniffing again.

"There! In a few more days, your thumb will be as good as new!" Hungary exclaimed as she kissed Italy's thumb.

"Thank you Ms. Hungary!" Italy thanked then hugging her waist. "Where's Mr. Austria?" Italy asked as he looked around as saw that Austria was gone. "He's over there, playing the piano" Hungary pointed at an empty space in the park where Austria was playing music on a grand piano.

"Oh! Okay!" Italy said, he then grabbed Germany's hand and dragging him to a tree. Germany sighed as he saw Italy running around chasing squirrels and trying to catch them.

* * *

_**Tell me what you think? Is it good? Bad? Normal? If there's anything I missed just review~**_

_**P.S. - I'm going to use the country's country name and their human name~**_


End file.
